Sayumi Takanashi
|base = 高梨 彩弓 |furigana = たかなし さゆみ |othernames = Sayu-nē by Takanashi Maiya Onē-chan by Takanashi Maiya |gender = Female |age = 17 (Prologue) 18 (Second Arc) |status = Alive |occupation = Student Superpower User |relatives = Maiya Takanashi (younger sister) Unnamed grandmother (deceased) |school = Senkō Private High School |affiliation = Literature Club |btype = A |eyecolor = Purple (Light Novel) Orange (Anime) |haircolor = Dark Purple |jpn voice = Taneda Risa |eng voice = Maggie Flecknoe |ln debut = Volume 1 |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1}}Sayumi Takanashi (高梨 彩弓 Takanashi Sayumi) is one of the main characters of Inō Battle wa Nichijō-kei no Naka de. She is the president of the Literature Club who has the ability called "Root of Origin" that allows her to restore any object to their original state just by touching them. She later gains an evolved version of her ability called "Ouroboros Circle", which allows her to restore whole areas, instead of just singular objects, back to their natural state. Appearance Sayumi has waist-length or hip-length wavy dark purple hair that is curled up on the tip with her fringe going into two directions (but a piece of her fringe is straight), orange eyes, the largest breasts and she is the tallest compared to other female characters. And like the other characters, she is almost always seen wearing her school uniform. But, she has a forest green tie and dark brown stockings that covers her whole legs. She sometimes also have her hair tied into a big ponytail at the back, and when she is at home, she wears glasses. Personality Sayumi is a very refined girl that is normally seen reading books. Her other hobbies includes ikebana, origami and martial arts. Throughout the series so far she acts mature and regal, but when it comes down to sexual and perverted fan service moments, she acts like a shy, embarrassed girl. Sayumi is well-mannered, which can be seen that as she uses the san or kun-suffix (honorifics), even to her close friends. She is also very calm, and though even when she is angry, she is calm. She also sees to it that things go quite nicely. She is also a very nice and generous person that is rarely seen being mad. Unlike Maiya Takanashi (Sayumi's younger sister), Sayumi can also be considered a very friendly and polite girl. She wants to know more about her powers like the others, and is afraid of suddenly coming to a day of wakening up and losing them. As long as she has Jurai Andō to help and guide them along the way, she is very confident that the Club will prosper. Abilities 'Root of Origin' Sayumi's power is "Root of Origins" in which anyone she touches returns to his or her original state, although the exact nature of this remains vague. It is unknown whether this power can revive people, but Jurai Andō has told her to never do so, because some things shouldn't be changed 'Root of Origin: Ouroboros Circle' This is the next stage of her power "Root of Origins". It can restore the wholeness of the Literature Club. (Just like what happened to Hatoko Kushikawa in episode 8). Trivia * Her name Sayumi means "color" (彩) (sa) and "archery bow" (弓) (yumi). * Sayumi's surname Takanashi 'means "tall, high" (高) ('taka) and "pear" (梨) (nashi). * For some reason, Sayumi dislikes being called "cute". * There are hints that Sayumi likes Jurai Andō. * It is stated that Sayumi enjoys Yaoi relationships in the manga. * At the ending credits of Episode 12 of anime, Sayumi was seen buying a BL fan comic at a comiket. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Senkō Literature Club Members Category:Senkō Private High School Students Category:Superpower Users